User talk:StillAlive
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 18:51, 7 June 2011 Hey i saw you asked about what happens to Sigrun and im about to do a playthrough and im stuck since i want everyone to have a good ending did you ever find out if you had to take her with you or leave her for a better ending for her? Epilogue bug question Hi StillAlive! I was wondering if you could say what platform you encountered this bug on, which you mentioned in the Epilogue (Origins) article: -Sophia (talk) 20:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you! Just as a follow-up: do you recall what version of the game (e.g. 1.02) you were playing when the bug occurred? -Sophia (talk) 20:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Source Hey there! Could you please provide a source for the dwarven trivia you added in the Warden page? Thanks! Edit: I should also like to mention that adding new content in pages (such as your edits here) is not considered as "minor edit". Fixing typos, spelling, or other trivial stuff can be considered as minor edits. 02:19, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Which wiki is that? :) As for the DN source, I already have uploaded a picture of it in the wiki. Perhaps you could find Leske's quote so we could use both pictures as sources in your trivia? Cheers! 02:32, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, Leske's words are a bit different which do not identify a gender. Subsequently I am removing the DC claim and adding the DN source. 22:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::That's a generic dwarf corpse. Exactly similar bodies can be found in the Deep Roads too. 22:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting the wiki staff involved I know one of you sysops will see this, so I'm posting it here, seeing as I can't post anywhere else. Personally, I thought the infinite ban in chat was way too harsh for what I did, but I was willing to accept that. However, I am now banned from editing the wiki until March. This is completely uncalled for, and if it is due to my behavior in chat, then that is totally unfair. I may have misbehaved in chat, but I have NEVER vandalized this wiki, and only positively contributed to it. As an admin on several wikis, I find this ludicrous. I've already messaged the wiki staff. I may have allowed an infinite chat ban, but I am NOT okay with being blocked, even if it's not infinitely. StillAlive (talk) 21:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I am REALLY hoping to get a response on this. I need a reason, and a legitimate one. That is not a threat, by the way. I figured I would point that out, seeing as I was apparently banned for intimidation and harassment. :StillAlive (talk) 22:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I have corrected your block reason, as you were blocked per DA:SOCK. Given the widespread disruption your actions caused in chat, I deemed it necessary to to extend your chat block to the wiki. You can appeal the decision by stating your case to another administrator. 23:44, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::As Loleil pointed out, you can appeal your ban to any of the administrators. That admin will review your case with Loleil and decide what the appropriate changes are. This might be a shorting in your ban duration, or, an extension of it. :::As Loleil pointed out, you were sockpuppeting, manipulating other users to puppet on your behalf, being indirectly responsible for the vandalism, self-victimizing and misleading and lying to moderators to garner more false symphaties. You have exploited the good will and friendliness of our community. Ultimately, these are not positive contributions and not the actions of someone we would like in our community. -- 00:03, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I was socking, yes, I was "manipulating" users through my other account. Being blamed for the vandalism is ridiculous, I was NOT self-victimizing and lying to moderators (unless you include the part about the "manipulation") in order to gain false sympathies. I admit to doing what I did. The reason why? I was damn TERRIFIED, and after I made the sock that YOU all recommended I make in order to evade him I let it get out of control. The first time I went onto that chat was to apologize for unintentionally bringing the troll over. ::By the way, the troll admitted that he was the Japanese user. ::StillAlive (talk) 00:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :That also doesn't explain why I'm being banned from EDITING, as I have not vandalized the wiki. I can live with the chat decision. It's the block I'm upset about. :StillAlive (talk) 00:12, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, apparently the wiki staff doesn't like getting involved in these situations, so I'm banned. Unfortunate for me. I would say good for you, but you honestly don't gain anything from it. I'll be gone for three months, then, and I really hope you don't ban me when my ban is over. I also hope you'll rethink banning me infinitely, seeing as I wasn't constantly harassing anyone. It was a one time situation, and I honestly think a few months would be more fair. Up to you, of course; I simply hope you'll reconsider. I'm still dealing with the troll outside of the wiki, unfortunately, but he is no longer physically threatening me or others, nor is he vandalizing our wiki, and I hope he is not doing the same to this one. As tempting as it is, I won't make any socks (which I would not vandalize the wiki with anyway; I just want to edit). I'll accept my three month ban. Thanks for reading this, I guess. StillAlive (talk) 19:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC)